1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer battery pack. In particular, the present invention relates to a polymer battery pack having improved strength, safety and reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymer batteries may be widely used in various electric devices, such as cellular phones, laptop computers, videotape recorders with a built-in camera, and so forth.
In general, a conventional polymer battery pack of a polymer battery may include a protection circuit element connected to a bare cell having a pouch form and a plastic case enveloped by a supersonic wave melt to enclose the bare cell.
The conventional bare cell may include an electrode assembly of a cathode electrode/separator/anode electrode and an electrolysis liquid, e.g., polymer or liquid phase, encased in a pouch formed of a modified copolymer of propylene (CPP)/aluminum/nylon or of polyethylene terephthalate (PET).
However, the conventional bare cell of a pouch form may not be sufficiently strong and be easily damaged by external impacts, such as bending, twisting, dropping, piercing, and so forth. Similarly, the conventional plastic case may be substantially thin and prone to deformation as well. As such, the conventional polymer battery pack may be easily damaged and, thereby, trigger unreliable electrical operation of the polymer battery therein.
Accordingly, there exists a need to improve the structure of the polymer battery pack to provide for an enhanced operation and durability of the polymer battery therein.